Aceptacion
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Yaoi. Damian esta harto de que no le acepten, Dick lo sabe y por eso tendra que hablar con el. Basado en Red Robin#14


Aceptación

Tenia ganas de romper todo lo que había a su alrededor. Estaba enfadado, tanto que haría sido perfectamente capaz de arrancarle la piel a tiras a ese engreído de Drake. Pero sobre el enfado pesaba más el dolor. Hiciese lo que hiciese, pasara lo que pasara nunca seria aceptado, nunca llegaría a ser parte de esa familia.

Se mordió el labio hasta que noto la sangre en su boca, dejo que el agua arrastrase el líquido rojizo que emanaba de sus labios y espero a que se llevase también la angustia que se había adueñado de su pecho. Se suponía que no podía sentir este tipo de cosas, le habían entrenado para ser el asesino perfecto, y un asesino no puede tener sentimientos.

Salió de la ducha secándose un poco con una toalla, no se sintió con ganas ni de cubrirse, solo salió del baño privado de su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Sabia que las gotas que estaban escurriendo por su cuerpo mojarían las sabanas pero le daba igual, en ese momento todo le daba igual. Cubrió su cabeza con la toalla esperando que con eso el resto del mundo desapareciese.

Por su mente paso la imagen del cadáver mutilado de Tim provocando que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa macabra. Drake no tenia ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacer, de todo lo que estaba reprimiendo en su interior para que el mismo o cualquiera de los otros habitantes de ese lugar no apareciesen un día despiezados y empalados en las rejas de la mansión.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, pero no tenia ganas de contestar, si era Penniworth seguramente se cansaría después de otro intento y le dejaría solo, pero se equivoco y en lugar de ser el fiel mayordomo de los Wayne una cabeza de pelo moreno y una imborrable sonrisa apareció por la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto haciéndole un gesto.

Aunque Dick odiase estar en medio de la constante batalla que ambos mantenían esta vez la situación había pasado a otro nivel. Les conocía perfectamente a ambos y podrían llevarse muy bien si dejasen de pelearse pero Tim era demasiado desconfiado, aunque fuese un buenazo, y sospechaba de casi todo a su alrededor en cambio Damian era difícil de tratar pero cuando descubría que podía confiar en ti te era muy fiel y ya había demostrado mas que de sobra ser digno de confianza.

-Damian… - Llamo viéndole sentado en la cama completamente desnudo, podía ver que estaba empapado y si seguía así acabaría por resfriarse, la toalla en su cabeza le hacia ver que no quería hablar con nadie aunque el no fuese a dejarle así. Entro en el cuarto por completo cerrando la puerta tras el – Parece que las cosas se nos han ido un poco de las manos esta noche ¿no?

Camino lentamente hacia él, en realidad no esperaba respuesta, había convivido bastante tiempo con Damian y sabia que con el había que leer entre líneas. Avanzo hasta la cama sentándose a un lado del chico.

-Escúchame Damian- a pesar de que sabia que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta siguió hablando- sé que Tim y tú no os lleváis bien, de hecho no os aguantáis, pero él no es mal chico y si dejaseis de ir el uno contra el otro podríais al menos soportaros.

El menor apretó los puños, no necesitaba que le dijese lo maravilloso que era Drake y lo malo que era el. Aunque sobrase en esa familia había renunciado a mucho para entrar ahí y no le parecía justo como le trataban. Quiso decirle todo esto pero las manos del mayor retirando la toalla de su cabeza y empezando a secarle los brazos le distrajeron.

-Pero tienes que perdonar a Tim, todo lo que ha vivido le ha hecho muy desconfiado, él no es como yo que me fio de todos –sonrió intentando que sonase como una broma- sé que tu actitud no ayuda mucho a que confié en ti pero yo sé que jamás nos traicionarías.

La sonrisa que Dick mostraba siempre hacia parecer que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada y que todos los problemas podían salir volando y no volver. Quiso hablar, quiso decirle que Drake le odiaba y que no necesitaba su lastima, pero el mayor se dio cuenta y puso dos dedos contra sus labios.

-Déjame terminar ¿vale?- pidió antes de retirar su mano y seguir secándole con delicadeza- él es muy inteligente pero no te conoce como yo- hizo una pausa cogiendo la mano del menor y dándole un beso en el dorso- yo confió en ti Damian y sé que jamás nos traicionarías, conozco demasiado bien todos los esfuerzos que estas haciendo por encajar como para no fiarme de ti.

Dick se quito la parte de arriba del pijama para ponérselo sobre los hombros, no quería que cogiese un resfriado. Por su parte Damian no sabia como sentirse, absolutamente todo lo que el mayor decía parecían tonterías pero en esa ocasión tenia que reconocer que había sabido que decir justo en el momento que quería oírlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tiene razón?- por mas que no quisiese pensar en ello tenia la necesidad de preguntárselo- ¿Cómo sabes que un Dia no os matare a todos?

Temía la respuesta pero necesitaba saberla, necesitaba saber porque confiaba tanto en el a pesar de su actitud, a pesar de su pasado… a pesar de que el hermano que tanto quería le había calificado como potencialmente peligroso y bajo vigilancia.

-No puedo saberlo, igual que no puedo saber si algún Dia alguno de nuestros enemigos controlara a Alfred para que envenene nuestra comida o si yo mismo me volveré loco y acabare por mataros- termino de secarle el pelo pasándole los dedos para peinarle un poco y desenredar los pequeños nudos que se habían echo- pero sé que aunque todas esas son posibilidades, tu no lo harás por voluntad propia, porque he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, mas que nadie, te comprendo y he empezado a conocerte mejor.

Damian se mordió los labios. No aguanto más y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del mayor que se acababa de sentar a su lado, era un estúpido y un idiota pero saber que confiaba de esa forma en él, le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Por su parte Dick le agarro el mentón levantándole la cara.

-Escúchame- pidió de nuevo- me da igual lo que diga Tim, lo que diga Alfred e incluso lo que pueda llegar a decir Bruce- hizo una pausa mirándole a los ojos para que viese que de verdad estaba diciendo las cosas como las sentía- Yo te acepto y eres parte de la familia.

La respiración del menor se agito levemente, no iba a dejarle ver la parte sentimental que tan arduamente había ocultado en lo mas profundo de él. Bajo la mirada antes de volver a apoyarse contra el.

-Eres un verdadero idiota.

Quizás no pudiese mostrar aun ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero sentía la necesidad de darle las gracias con algo mas que palabras. Los brazos del mayor le rodearon formando un abrazo, pues sabía que en el dialecto Damian-Mundo eso significaba un tremendo "gracias".

FIN


End file.
